Madoka Mino
|appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|idol-brand = My Little Heart|idol-item = Rose Quartz Charm Bracelet}}Madoka Mino (円花みの Mino Madoka, Madison Fletcher in the english dub) is a main character in Idol Storm. She is a cute-type idol, her preferred brand is "My Little Heart", her theme color is pastel pink and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance Madoka has light pink hair which she wears in ringlet pigtails which go down to her shoulders. When let down, her hair goes to her elbows. She also has lavender eyes and fair skin. Personality Madoka is usually a very hardworking girl, who is very passionate when it comes to singing, having lots of experience in that field, and was passed at the audition for her princess-like voice. However, she can not perform (with the amounts of intense choreography that most idols have) for long periods of time without needing to rest. Most of the time, she is serious and mature, especially for her age, but when she is tired or feeling negative emotions, she tends to revert to a slow, childlike state. Her moniker is "The Sleeping Beauty" History Madoka was born in Sapparo, Hokkaido. From a young age, whenever she experienced any negative emotions, she regressed into a childlike stage; When she was young, this caused major problems, causing her to have to be locked in her room until the breakdowns subsided. As she got older, she figured out ways to cope with this and take care of her basic needs whenever this did happen, however she still needs supervision at all times. From a young age, she also began to admire idols after seeing them on the TV a lot while she was kept inside. She worked hard on her singing skills. (as she did not have the stamina or space to work on dancing) However, singing seemed to come easy to her; and so, she set out to become an idol earlier than she or her father had expected. Many of these groups rejected her, while the others had her postponed indefinitely, all because of the major concentration on choreography. Auditioning for The Academy Madoka attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, even earning a very high placement overall the accepted auditions, because of her mastery of singing. Relationships Yuuka Amano They are good friends. Yume Kawaii They are good friends. Ri Midoriki They are good friends. Sakura Chinen They are roommates at the academy. As they both have a shared passion for musical theatre, they often talk to each other about that. They are good friends. Akane Kenjou They are good friends. Noemi Kagamine They are good friends. Hibiki Kurosawa Madoka enjoys being around Hibiki and Hibiki wants to learn more about musical theater from Madoka. Kira Akarui Madoka and Kira first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Rebecca Utsukushi Madoka gets along pretty well with Rebecca but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Alice Skye Madoka and Alice first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Madoka and Honoka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Once, Madoka was thinking alone after having a hard time dancing. Honoka told her that an idol who can't dance is not an idol. Madoka explained the situation, Honoka simply said that if an idol can't dance, then they have to dance until they can by themselves. It helped her to try harder in dancing. Trivia * Her blood type is B. * Birthplace: Sapparo * Her favorite color is sugar pink. * Favorite Subject: Writing * Special Skill: Singing like a princess. * Dream: To become an idol who has lots of activities * Her favorite foods are anything sweet, especially deserts and pastries. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 은하 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Madison ** Thailand: เมดิสัน ** China and Hong Kong: 円小花 ** Saudi Arabia: مادوكا ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Aurora ** Portugal and Brazil: Marie ** Russia: Мария ** Serbia: мадока Gallery Madoka Mino.png|Concept of what Madoka was going to look like New Madoka Image.png Madoka.png|Madoka in casual clothes Madoka school uniform.png|Madoka in her school uniform Madoka Magical Pink Coord.jpg|Madoka Mino in her Magical Pink Coord Idol Storm Madoka.png|Madoka Mino in her Magical Pink Coord 2 Idol Storm promo.png|Madoka and her group Starclub Category:Idol Storm Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Cute Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition